User blog:Gojiran103/The WZRP and Wikizilla connection
First off: Yes, the main page is still being edited along with Universe-515. Unfortunately all of this may be on a short-term hiatus since I've developed more ideas for this wiki (That ShodaiGoro also knows about), and dealing with IRL stuff. Anyway, this announcement is nothing that big, I just felt like that people still aren't clear of the WZRP-Wikizilla connection or not aware in depth. Moving on, let's start with the history of this "roleplaying" that started at Wikizilla and later onto WZRP. Since I haven't been heard of or been around when roleplaying was just created (I might have back at WZ when roleplaying was just created) it was created and developed in Wikizilla. Most of the original staff and members of WZ were back there, Including me, you know who you are. Some time after, Ghidorahnumber1, the former founder of this wiki had created this wiki some of us joined to. Wikizilla Role-Play Wiki. Which was previously this wiki's title at the time being. This wiki was originally made to document the roleplays, or events that happened in Wikizilla chat and to import them here. It was also created for roleplay character pages, locations, and everything else. Then as time progressed, Wikizilla's roleplaying was starting to die or wear off for a little bit. Until then, the Titanollante Migration occurred. Everyone was moved to here Including original staff and members because Titan had manipulated, controlled and puppeted a RangerWiki admin known as Nbajammer, who blocked all original members. Multiple bad, bad things had happened during that migration, including Garuda who was attacked for some reason that had to do with Fr0stfur or Titan. Trying to advance Titan soon unblocked everyone, who knows what happened to Nbajammer and Titan was brought here where roleplaying started to reborn itself. Then, for known reasons, Titan was told off primarily by Lord Vehk and everyone else making him no longer contribute to this wiki anymore. Many new roleplaying genres were introduced and this wiki (and is still doing it) was going back in forth from going big to small. We've gotten new logos, staff was rebuilt, more things were introduced. While this wiki is not big, it still continues to thrive that direction. Then this wiki was renamed to WZRP by Goro's request. Now, something was established between this when we were by ourselves. The WZRP-Wikizilla connection. An announcement was made that WZRP and Wikizilla were no longer connected, and I'll bring it again to refresh your memory. While this wiki may hold Wikizilla elements, WZRP no longer has anything to do with Wikizilla anymore, at all. Let that be everything. Pages, articles, blogs, members, etc. This wiki was established that it is now ''another roleplay wiki ''that again has no branches related to Wikizilla. Why? Because of above, and that we've developed genres that are no longer just Godzilla. We have Super Sentai/Kamen Rider, or Tokusatsu, Touhou, Pokemon, Capcom, SNK, Nintendo, SEGA, anime, etc. We choose to not have any affiliates or be apart of a hub, at least, until this wiki get's pretty big. And that will probably be a while from now. Who knows. Now, since we've re-established that this wiki has no longer to do with Wikizilla, does that mean we can't contact members like Titanollante or other admins, or members, at WZ anymore? No, absolutely not. While this wiki was said by the former, we 'CAN '''still contact members of staff at Wikizlla for complaints and some things. However, the things we shouldn't come to them about is: questions that are from here, users to take care of that are from here and whatnot. Honestly, I think the task necessary for contacting Wikizilla is only for users that are banned from there and migrate here that cause trouble, or not banned there and cause trouble here. Not anything else, because this is our own wiki; we can handle ourselves and Wikizilla doesn't have to babysit us. We're not even affiliates, so hopefully all of you understand this. For the next question, does that mean anyone or anything Wikizilla-related cannot come here anymore? This is a wiki, so regardless if someone comes from Wikizilla or any other wiki they are always more than welcome to be here, whether it be roleplaying or whatnot. As long as the obvious they don't cause trouble, but majorly ''mention anything at Wikizilla because we simply do not need to know only if those mentions concern us. Because once again, we can take care of ourselves. Lastly, I think we should rename the title again. Just something important. Because WZRP has to stand for something, what would the "WZ" stand for? Wikizilla? Oh, okay then. No. Look, I'm sure some people have ideas in mind. One of them for mine is The Role-Play Grid, Goro telling me via Steam the title could work. But that discussion will be for a future blog. Thanks for readin', see ya. Category:Blog posts